La Patisserie de la Rose
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: AU. El contable Matthew Williams suele pasar inadvertido, ser ignorado, y olvidado. Esto era antes de que el chef pastelero Francis Bonnefoy apareciera como un estallido de color en su gris y aburrida vida. Traducción autorizada por George deValier.
1. Venus et Eclair

**Nota del Traductor:** traducción autorizada por George deValier, muchísimas gracias por permitirme traducir esta maravillosa historia :) Es mi primera traducción así que… sed indulgentes por fa xDD Cualquier recomendación que me ayude a mejorar mi forma de traducir bienvenida es :)

Link al fic original: (/s/7621352/1/La_Patisserie_de_la_Rose)

Link al autor: (/u/2348750/George_deValier)

No olvidéis comentarle al autor en el fic original lo que os ha parecido su historia ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong>__ Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para la adorable, divertida, talentosa, inteligente y simplemente totalmente awesome This Could Theoretically Be Sparta __(fanfiction. net/u/1999566/). Es terriblemente tarde, lo se, ¡y solo espero que puedas perdonarme, cariño! Esta historia tendrá un total de seis capítulos._

* * *

><p><strong>LA PATISSERIE DE LA ROSE<strong>  
><span>Una Deliciosa Historia en Seis Porciones<span>

.

_Pairing: Francis Bonnefoy/Matthew Williams (Francia/Canadá)_

_Summary: AU. __El contable Matthew Williams suele pasar __inadvertido__, ser ignorado, y olvidado. Esto era antes de que el chef pastelero Francis Bonnefoy aparezca como un estallido de color en su gris y aburrida vida. Regalo para __TCTBS._

* * *

><p>CAPITULO UNO<br>Venus et Eclair

.

Era una gris y aburrida mañana en la que Matthew bajaba enérgicamente por la gris y aburrida calle. Era la novena mañana que caminaba hacia el trabajo por la misma calle, siempre igual, siempre gris y aburrida. Matthew estaba acostumbrado a ser pasado por alto, a pasar inadvertido, pero en esta nueva y enorme ciudad, se sentía completamente invisible. Este lugar era demasiado grande y hostil, cientos de personas caminando acelerados con sus ojos en la acera, prácticamente idénticos en sus trajes grises y con sus grises expresiones. Edificios grises alineados a ambos lados de la calle, una mezcla de tiendas y negocios grises. Y pareciera que cada día el cielo sobre su cabeza se veía más oscuro, como con una promesa de lluvia. Matthew asió su mano alrededor de su maletín, apretando los dientes mientras la gente lo empujaba a su paso sin verlo. Para terminar, su pequeño apartamento no estaba lejos de su enorme bloque de oficinas, así que este gris, aburrido camino diario no duraba mucho.

Era una buena oportunidad, se había dicho. Una promoción a un nuevo puesto en la gran ciudad. Y Matthew nunca había sido bueno en las confrontaciones, así que simplemente dio las gracias, empaquetó su pequeña y aburrida vida, y se mudó al otro lado del país para convertirse en otro número perdido en una empresa sin rostro. Ya era su segunda semana aquí, pero aun nadie en su oficina conocía su nombre. Estaba bastante seguro de que nadie sabía lo que hacía. De pronto, Matthew tuvo que apartarse del camino de un hombre que no veía por donde iba. Justo cuando se dejó caer contra la pared de una tienda para evitar chocar, empezó a llover con rudeza. Gruñó para sí mismo. Ese día estaba empezando algo mejor de lo usual.

Matthew colocó su maletín sobre su cabeza y empezó a buscar un lugar donde cubrirse. Sus ojos recorrieron la calle, en busca de un toldo o una cornisa o cualquier cosa que le refugiara de la lluvia torrencial. Entonces, como una explosión de color en su mañana gris, su mirada se cruzó con el pequeño escaparate más colorido que había visto nunca. Se acercó un par de pasos, fascinado. Tartas y pasteles de mil formas y colores, colocados como si se tratara de una exhibición de arte en mesas vestidas de blanco y estantes plateados: pequeñas tartas de frutas, pasteles decorados con fresas, platos con galletas rojas y rosas, muffins espolvoreados de blanco, madalenas de todos los colores de arcoíris. Matthew casi se olvidó de la lluvia cuando observó el espectáculo visual, su boca se hizo agua, sus ojos bebiendo la explosión de colores. Sin embargo, inmediatamente empezó a temblar, notando la lluvia empapando sus ropas, y entro en la tienda.

Una alegre campanita anunció su llegada y el calor del lugar envolvió a Matthew al instante. Dentro, la explosión de colores era aun más intensa, junto con el dulce y agradable aroma del chocolate fundido y el pan recién horneado. El nostálgico sonido de la inconfundible voz de Edith Piaf fluyendo suavemente a través de la tienda, y fotos en blanco y negro de los monumentos parisinos, elegantemente enmarcadas, decoraban las paredes. Un mostrador de cristal situado al fondo de la sala separaba la parte frontal de la tienda de la pequeña área de servicio tras ella –la palabra "acogedor" vino a su mente–. Matthew se sintió extrañamente a gusto allí, mientras miraba a su alrededor los estantes con más deliciosos dulces y pasteles. Él ya había desayunado –tortitas con sirope de arce y un café latte a las 7, al igual que cada mañana–, sin embargo empezó a sentirse hambriento.

"_Bonjour, monsieur_!" Matthew se giró hacia la voz. El hombre tras el mostrador parpadeó cuando Matthew se volvió, abrió los ojos sorprendido, y lo miró de arriba abajo. "Vaya, bon_jour!" _dijo de nuevo, enfatizando el final de la palabra, para luego inclinarse sobre el mostrador con una radiante sonrisa. Tenía el pelo rubio y ondulado, largo hasta los hombros, y una leve barba incipiente en su bello rostro. Vestía unos jeans y un delantal manchado de harina. Y había algo en el modo en que sonreía, el modo en que se inclinaba sobre el mostrador, el modo en que sus ojos azules recorrían el cuerpo de Matthew, que Matthew sintió como se ruborizaba, sin saber realmente porque.

"_Bonjour,_" respondió Matthew, algo vacilante.

"Por casualidad puedo echarte una… _mano_?" Matthew tuvo que hacer una pausa para preguntarse si el rubio panadero realmente quiso decir lo que parecía. El hombre le guiñó un ojo y Matthew levantó sus cejas. Oh. Lo hacía.

"No, gracias. Simplemente…" Matthew se miró, su traje goteando sobre el suelo. Estaba dejando charcos por toda la tienda. "Bueno, empezó a llover, y no quería mojarme, pero… bueno, parece que igualmente lo hice, ¿no? Lo siento mucho, no pretendía empaparte el suelo. Me iré."

"¡No!" El hombre gritó tan enérgicamente que Matthew se paró al instante. "No, por favor", continuó, más tranquilo. "Quédate un momento."

Matthew esperó, no muy seguro, mientras el panadero desapareció tras una puerta y reapareció un momento después con una mullida toalla blanca en sus manos. Pasó a través de un hueco del mostrador y le tendió la toalla a Matthew. Sonrió suavemente mientras la cogía y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa. "Gracias", dijo Matthew mientras dejaba su maletín en el suelo y secaba su cabello, sintiéndose algo abochornado por usar la toalla de un desconocido. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, Matthew pudo ver que el panadero era más o menos de su altura, y como sus ojos seguían recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. Olía a caramelo y algodón de azúcar. ¿Y por qué seguía mirándolo de ese modo? Como si se estuviera divirtiendo, moviendo sus cejas y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

"No es nada. ¿Ibas de camino al trabajo?" La voz del hombre tenía un fuerte acento… Podría ser de Quebec, pero algo en él se veía indudablemente francés.

"Sí", contestó Matthew. "O lo estaba, antes de que me pillara la lluvia."

El hombre se sujetó la barbilla pensativo. "Déjame adivinar. El traje me dice… ¿inversor bancario?"

Matthew dejó escapar un suspiro divertido. "Cerca. Contable."

El hombre arrugó la nariz disgustado. "Oh, me disculpo." Matthew rodó sus ojos e intentó no reírse. "Pero por favor, disculpa mi rudeza. Mi nombre es Francis. ¡Bienvenido a _La Patisserie de la Rose_!" Francis extendió su mano y Matthew la estrechó firmemente. Las manos de Francis eran suaves como la harina.

"Gracias. Soy Matthew." Pronto se sintió fascinado por esos ojos azules. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ciertamente, este hombre parecía interesado en él. Pero quizás él se presentaba a todos sus clientes así. "Tu pastelería es… bueno, es increíble. ¿Haces todo esto tú solo?"

Francis asintió levemente, con expresión agradecida y orgullosa. "Todos ellos, querido. Soy un _artiste_, y estas son mis humildes creaciones."

"Son increíbles" dijo honestamente Matthew, posando su mirada en una casa de jengibre bien formada y con una elaborada decoración, con ventanas de nube, una verja de regaliz y una chimenea de chocolate. "No puedo creer que no haya visto este sitio antes, y eso que paso por aquí todos los días. Pero claro, solo llevo en la ciudad dos semanas." Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Francis le había llamado 'querido' y nuevamente se sintió algo avergonzado. Pero bueno, Francis parecía el tipo de hombre que podía salirse con la suya usando bonitas palabras como esas con extraños. O el tipo de hombre al que simplemente no le importaba usarlas.

"Dos semanas, ¿hmm? Eso tiene sentido. Si hubieras estado aquí antes, lo habría recordado."

No, definitivamente parecía interesado. Matthew tuvo que pensar que contestar. No era el tipo de persona que la gente recordaba. Tampoco era el tipo de persona que flirteaba con extraños. Debajo de la torpeza y la ligera confusión, Matthew estaba empezando a sentirse extrañamente halagado.

"¿Y de qué lugar del mundo te dejaste caer?" continuó Francis tranquilamente.

"De una pequeña ciudad al norte. No creo que la conozcas… nadie lo hace. Tengo que admitirlo, no estoy acostumbrado a ciudades tan grandes."

"Esto no es nada comparado con Paris, querido." Pronunció Francis con marcado acento francés, y Matthew asintió. Francés, por supuesto.

"¿Paris? Estaba intrigado por el acento."

Francis suspiró de forma dramática. "_Oui_, Paris, la ciudad de mi corazón, y donde perfeccioné mi oficio."

Matthew se fijó en unos pastelitos sobre un pequeño expositor decorado con terciopelo rojo, para después girarse hacia Francis con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. "Tienes mucho talento." Matthew no estaba seguro de si estaba flirteando también, ni de si quería hacerlo. Definitivamente, no era algo que soliese hacer.

"Eres tan amable al decir eso. Pero mi obra no es solo para mirarla, Mathieu. Dime." Los ojos azules de Francis brillaron juguetonamente. "¿Con qué puedo tentarte esta mañana?"

Matthew apretó la toalla entre sus manos. ¿Cómo hacía Francis para que esas inocentes palabras sonaran tan, en fin, poco inocentes? Matthew tragó saliva y empezó a balbucear. Sus habilidades para flirtear habían llegado a su límite demasiado pronto. "Eh… bueno, la verdad es que no se…"

Francis sonrió y le hizo señas con el dedo antes de volver tras el mostrador. Matthew lo siguió, algo aturdido, su vista descendiendo por voluntad propia. Por el modo en que Francis caminaba, la expresión _'sex on legs'*_ inundó su mente al instante. Se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar algo tan ridículo. Dejó la toalla sobre el taburete junto al mostrador, Francis abrió la vitrina, sacó una bandeja con algunos dulces, y los puso sobre él. Matthew los inspeccionó de cerca. Perfectamente suaves, redondos, cubiertos de merengue y pequeños frutos rojos. Matthew se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de que eran. "¡Oh!"

"Mi propia versión de los famosos *_Nipples of Venus_," dijo Francis, con una sonrisa maliciosa. "O, si lo prefieres, tengo estos…" Francis buscó de nuevo en la vitrina, sacando otra bandeja de dulces con formas extrañas, y dejándolos junto a los merengues con una floritura. Matthew reconoció al instante cuales eran. Los pequeños *_éclairs_ tenían dos pequeñas orbes de chocolate unidas a un lado, y eran más oscuros y alargados por el otro extremo.

"¡Oh!" dijo Matthew de nuevo, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse con un rojo brillante. Tuvo que callarse a si mismo, con una mano sobre su boca, intentando no parecer una colegiala ruborizada. ¿Qué tipo de hombre hacía pasteles como esos? Se forzó a si mismo a centra su mirada en Francis. "Por favor, dime que no están rellenos de crema."

Francis sonrió ligeramente, luego señaló las dos bandejas gesticulando dramáticamente. "Así que, Mathieu. ¿Cuál prefieres?"

Matthew sintió sus ojos y su boca abrirse con sorpresa. En serio, él no podía estar preguntándole… Francis guiñó un ojo. Oh. Lo estaba. De pronto sintió subir la temperatura en la habitación, aunque las ropas de Matthew siguieran húmedas. Bueno. Era otra forma de preguntar por un asunto delicado… Matthew tomó un largo respiro, animándose a sí mismo, y con resolución cogió uno de los pequeños _éclairs_. La sonrisa de Francis se amplió. Lo miró emocionado. De pronto Matthew no supo que hacer con sus manos, con sus ojos. Francis miró fijamente al _éclair_ en manos de Matthew e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

"Por favor. Dime que te parece."

Y ahora venía el dilema sobre comerse un pastel con forma de pene en frente de un hombre que acababa de conocer. Matthew no estaba seguro de si había una forma correcta para hacer algo así, pero la verdad, no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás ahora, por lo que miró a Francis fijamente y metió el _éclair_ en su boca. Y entonces se olvidó de lo incómodo que se sentía, o avergonzado, o nada parecido. Porque era lo más asombroso que había probado nunca. La capa de chocolate duro se quebró entre sus dientes y dejó salir el interior de suave chocolate blanco que se fundió en su lengua. La mezcla de texturas jugando con sus sentidos, el tacto, el olor, y el increíble sabor; el delicioso sabor del chocolate negro, el estallido del dulce sabor de la crema, la ligereza del azúcar glas. Matthew no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran con un pestañeo, finalmente, con una explosión de sabor en sus papilas gustativas, y tragó casi con pesar. Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre su boca, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes, respiró hondo y suspiró. "Oh, wow."

Francis se rió entrecortadamente y Matthew abrió los ojos de golpe. "¿Te gustaron?" preguntó Francis, con la mirada baja y las mejillas coloreadas.

"Wow," repitió de nuevo, incapaz de pensar. Jamás había probado algo como esto en toda su vida. "Esto fue lo más increíble que mi boca probó nunca."

Francis lo miró satisfecho. "Oigo eso tan a menudo."

Matthew dejó caer sus manos y se rió algo tembloroso. Que situación más embarazosa, nueva, extraña, y totalmente increíble. "Ah, quiero decir… Me llevaré un docena."

Francis negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos. "No."

Matthew parpadeó, desconcertado. "¿No?"

"No. No podría soportar que pusieras esa cara y yo no estuviera ahí para verlo. Sería una traición, querido." Matthew levantó una ceja. ¿Querido, otra vez? "Si quieres más…" La expresión de Francis se tornó maliciosa. "Tendrás que volver a mí." Matthew no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse halagado o realmente molesto. Bajó la mirada a la bandeja de pasteles, pero Francis la apartó y la colocó de nuevo bajo la vitrina. "Uh-uh. Creo que voy a permitirte… uno al día, ¿sí?"

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" dijo Matthew indignado.

Francis sonrió. "Oh, claro que puedo, querido Mathieu. Después de todo, necesito asegurarme de que volverás a mí, ¿no es así?"

A pesar de su molestia, Matthew pudo notar un sentimiento cálido en su pecho. Francis debía de estar realmente interesado en él para llegar a tales extremos solo por verle de nuevo. Estudió mejor al panadero; su atractiva sonrisa y su expresión burlona, la manera seductora en que se apoyaba contra el mostrador y lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados. Matthew se dio cuenta de que él también quería ver a Francis de nuevo. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan descarado, tan… intrigante. Suspiró y rodó los ojos en señal de rendición. Francis sonrió triunfante. "Está bien. Pero es un pésimo servicio al cliente. ¿Qué te debo?" Francis frunció el ceño, y Matthew supo inmediatamente que había dicho algo incorrecto. Empezó a balbucear una disculpa, pero Francis solo negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

"Siempre el contable, ¿no? Por favor, Mathieu." Francis colocó una mano sobre su pecho. "Todo lo que necesito como pago es el grato placer de tu compañía."

Ante la mención de su trabajo, Matthew se quedó sin aliento. Oh, se había dejado llevar… "¡Oh, no! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!"

"Y es el mejor momento. Ha dejado de llover."

Matthew cogió su cartera. Miró por la ventana hacia el cielo despejado y vio que Francis tenía razón. "Lo siento mucho, ¡tengo que apurarme! Oh no, y ya llegué tarde dos veces esta semana… Um, gracias, Francis, y fue un placer conocerte, y…" Se dio la vuelta y vio a Francis con el mentón apoyado sobre su mano, sonriéndole suavemente. Matthew olvidó inmediatamente el resto de su histérica perorata.

"Mañana, ¿no? Hasta entonces." Francis agitó la mano suavemente. _"__Au revoir, mon cher."_

Matthew se mordió el labio, sonriendo a través de la brillante y encantadora tienda, cautivando al pastelero francés. "Sí," contestó, asintiendo. "Mañana."

Matthew salió de la pastelería y, antes de bajar de nuevo la calle, se volvió hacia la puerta por la que acababa de salir. Había una intrincada rosa roja tallada en la madera. La pastelería entera parecía sacada de un pequeño callejón parisino más que de esta calle gris e industrial, donde todos los edificios se veían iguales y nadie te miraba a la cara. Y entonces, el mundo, gris y aburrido, pareció un poco más brillante. Matthew se pasó el resto del día pensando en Francis, en visitar la pequeña pastelería mañana nuevamente. Y Matthew se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez en semanas, esperaba ilusionado por algo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la traductora:<strong> espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, muchas gracias de nuevo al autor por permitirme traducir esta historia que me encanta :)_

_* Sex on legs:_ se dice de una persona o personas con un gran atractivo sexual. Es una frase hecha, coloquial y que no tiene una verdadera traducción. Bueno, yo solía decir "Sexo embotellado" hace unos años xD Pero prefería dejarlo así, suena bien xD

_* Nipples of Venus: _los "Pezones de Venus". Dulce típico de Verona, Italia, donde era común prepararlos en grandes festividades, hace muchos años. Fueron redescubiertos y puestos en auge gracias al compositor Antonio Salieri que era de esa zona y era un gran amante de estos bombones.

* _Èclair:_ es un bollo fino hecho con pasta _choux_, a la que se da forma alargada y se hornea hasta que queda crujiente y hueco por dentro. Tradicionalmente se rellena con crema pastelera de vainilla o chocolate, o bien con nata, y suele cubrirse con chocolate glaseado.


	2. Syrup und Sachertorte

**Nota del Traductor:** traducción autorizada por George deValier, muchísimas gracias por permitirme traducir esta maravillosa historia Es mi primera traducción así que… sed indulgentes por fa xDD Cualquier recomendación que me ayude a mejorar mi forma de traducir bienvenida es

Link al fic original: ( /s/7621352/1/La_Patisserie_de_la_Rose)

Link al autor: ( /u/2348750/George_deValier)

No olvidéis comentarle al autor en el fic original lo que os ha parecido su historia ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota del Autor: <strong>__No tengo disculpas suficientes para la adorable TCTBS por esta actualización tardía. Las circunstancias me obligaron a retrasarme. Por favor, disfruta el Capítulo Dos de tu regalo de cumpleaños/Navidad/en-general-eres-awesome, cariño._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO DOS<br>Syrup und Sachertorte

.

— Y esta otra está hecha con el mejor chocolate negro suizo, mezclado con vainilla y un ligero toque de chili, y a continuación fusionado a la perfección con mi propia receta de pasta _choux*_ con canela.

Los ojos de Matthew se cerraron en el instante en que probó el siguiente pastelito de la bandeja junto a él. El encantador contable se sentó en un taburete alto situado frente a Francis en el mostrador, con la corbata deshecha y el maletín olvidado a un lado. Francis solo podía sonreír embobado, casi dejando escapar pequeños suspiros de entre sus labios. Podría observar a Matthew probando sus deliciosas creaciones todo el día. Llegados a este punto, esa era precisamente su intención. Desde hacía una semana Matthew había venido a la pastelería todas las mañanas, iluminando el día de Francis apenas este comenzaba, dándole algo por lo que esperar cada noche. Al principio Francis le preguntaba por su trabajo a Matthew, pero pronto se hizo obvio que el contable no deseaba hablar de ello. Así que en su lugar hablaban de sus hogares, de música y de arte, de comida, deporte y viajes. Y cuantas más cosas descubría Francis, más deseaba conocer. Por supuesto, se veía ridículamente atraído por Matthew. Como podía no estarlo, era maravilloso, y su pelo era fabuloso. Quería hablar con él, saber como era, lo que pensaba… y no solo acostarse con él. También quería hacerlo, claro, tanto que se le hacía doloroso. Lo que le hacía preguntarse porque no había abordado el tema todavía. Después de todo, había sido ya una semana, si hubiera sido cualquier otro a estas alturas Francis se habría acostado con él y ya lo habría olvidado. Francis se dio cuenta de que era la relación más larga que había tenido nunca, y ni siquiera había una relación.

Era viernes por la tarde y para la absoluta alegría de Francis, Matthew había hecho una parada en su camino a casa después del trabajo. El olor del pan recién hecho emanaba de la cocina, la divina voz de _Madame Piaf_ fluía desde los altavoces, y el atardecer dorado se extendía hasta el infinito. Unos pocos clientes iban y venían, pero toda la atención de Francis estaba en el encantador joven frente a él.

— Oh — dijo Matthew después de tragar la pasta de chocolate. Rio bajito, sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro. — ¿Cómo lo haces Francis? Justo cuando creía que había probado lo más delicioso que se podía crear, ¡me sorprendes con algo mejor!

Francis sabía que era el mejor pastelero que había venido de Paris, pero oír esos cumplidos de Matthew de algún modo significaba mucho más que los miles que había recibido antes. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente y le dio a Matthew una pequeña sonrisa. — Querido, ahora mi objetivo en la vida es seguir sorprendiéndote.

Matthew sonrió, mirándolo con la cabeza gacha a través de las pestañas. — Un objetivo que creo que no tendrás problemas en alcanzar.

Francis sintió su corazón golpeando frenético en su pecho. No estaba seguro de si Matthew intentaba sonar seductor cuando hablaba así, cuando le miraba de esa manera, pero ese misterio solo lo hacía ver más atractivo. Francis no se divertía tanto ligando en años. — Tu fe en mi me halaga.

— Honestamente, Francis — continuó Matthew, sacudiendo suavemente el azúcar de sus manos. — ¡Eres un mago!

Francis llevó una mano a su pecho y le hizo una pequeña reverencia. — Y tú eres demasiado amable y encantador.

— ¡Lo que realmente quiero saber es como no eres del tamaño de una casa! — Matthew se lanzo a si mismo una mirada crítica. — Una semana visitando tu pastelería y estoy seguro de que he ganado cinco kilos.

Francis sonrió burlón. El chico podría haber trabajado en un gimnasio. Hombros anchos, cintura estrecha, delgado con lo que parecía la cantidad idónea de músculo bajo su traje… Francis dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en él. — Tonterías, estás perfecto. Y todo tiene que ver con la moderación, ¿no? Además, me gustan los hombres un poco… blanditos.

Matthew se sonrojó, pero al mismo tiempo se rio. — Bueno, eh, supongo que eso es algo bueno. Si sigo así dentro de poco yo mismo me volveré un pastel.

Francis sonrió encantado. — Entonces tendría que comerte, querido —. Realmente, Matthew se buscaba esas cosas a veces. — Y estoy seguro de que estarías delicioso —. Matthew rodó los ojos en tono burlón, pero en sus mejillas aun se podía ver un delicioso tono rojizo. Francis sintió la sangre en sus venas latir caliente y salvaje. Hora de ver que tan lejos podía llegar. — He estado trabajando en algo especial hoy —. Dijo Francis con astucia, inclinándose sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Oh? — preguntó Matthew interesado, con sus ojos azules brillando intrigados tras sus encantadoras gafas.

— Estos — Francis señaló una fila de crepes en miniatura en una bandeja ante él —, están hechos con un ingrediente secreto muy especial.

Matthew alzó la mirada con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. — Dígame más, Monsieur.

Francis se inclinó más hacia Matthew y bajó la voz. — Un buen chef nunca desvela sus secretos.

Matthew se inclinó también, hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron y Francis pudo sentir el olor de su cabello. — ¿Qué hay si me comprometo a no contárselo a nadie? — susurró.

Francis tuvo que contener un suspiro de deseo. Estaba acostumbrado a esta sensación de atracción e intriga. A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a ese sentimiento abrumador en su pecho cuando Matthew sonreía, esa intensa oleada de calor que se extendía en su interior cuando Matthew parpadeaba lentamente. Francis apretó la mano, clavándose las uñas en la palma. — Bueno — dijo, forzándose a sonreír con naturalidad —, si es una promesa…

Matthew alzó una mano en un gesto de promesa. — Promesa de Scout.

Francis retiró la mano y gritó con horror. — Por favor, dime que no fuiste un boy scout, querido.

Matthew le devolvió una mirada seria e impasible. — Por supuesto que lo fui. Ahí es donde adquirí mi impresionante conocimiento para hacer nudos. Y donde aprendí a no recibir nunca dulces de un extraño.

Francis alzó una ceja maliciosamente. — Nudos, ¿eh? Y… — miró fijamente hacia la bandeja de pasteles. — ¿Dulces?

Los labios de Matthew se torcieron sutilmente hacia arriba. — Nunca dije que fuera un_ buen_ scout.

De pronto, Francis sintió demasiado calor para ese frío día de otoño, y casi tuvo el impulso de abanicarse. Se rio entre dientes. — Bueno, ahora _realmente_ no se si puedo confiarte mis secretos.

Matthew alzó la mano. — Lo juro, soy una tumba. Tus pequeños secretos sucios están a salvo conmigo, Francis — le guiñó un ojo, y Francis casi se muerde la lengua. Oh, eso ya era demasiado. El modo en que Matthew se sonrojaba ante los coqueteos atrevidos de Francis, pero sin echarse atrás o sin girar la mirada. El modo en que sabía exactamente como responderle para mantenerlo intrigado y en ascuas. Matthew todavía tenía una especie de inocencia natural en él, pero no era tímido o sumiso. Francis había encontrado en Matthew una mezcla única dulce y embriagadora.

Francis suspiró dramáticamente y extendió las manos con derrota. — Muy bien, tú ganas — se agachó lentamente, cogió uno de los pequeños crepes enrollados y lo levantó con delicadeza. Los ojos de Matthew siguieron sus manos todo el tiempo. Francis sonrió. — Sirope de arce, querido.

La boca de Matthew de abrió y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Francis. — Oh —, susurró, sintiendo sus hombros tensarse y mordiendo su labio inferior con sus dientes. Su pecho se hinchó cuando respiró hondo, y sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando se volvieron a la crepe. Francis sintió su sangre arder bajo su piel. — Oh —, dijo Matthew de nuevo, aun con las mejillas rojizas. — ¿Sirope de arce?

Francis podía sentir su sonrisa crecer salvajemente. Pero Dios, cuando Matthew respiraba y suspiraba así, ¿cómo podría controlarse a si mismo? — Su favorito, ¿no? — preguntó en broma.

— Sí — Matthew respondió demasiado rápido. Francis podía verle retorcer los pies bajo el mostrador de cristal.

Francis se felicitó en silencio. Él acababa de encontrar el ingrediente secreto para volver de inmediato las cosas a su favor. — ¿Te gustaría…? — dejó la frase sin terminar esperando la contestación del otro.

Matthew abrió la boca, despacio, expectante. — ¡Sí! Déjame probarlo, por favor…

El modo en que Matthew dijo "por favor" hizo que ciertas partes de su cuerpo se dispararan, calientes, salvajes, con deseo. De pronto, una semana le pareció mucho, mucho tiempo. — Por supuesto que debes probarlo —. Él hizo como si le fuera a pasar la crepe a Matthew, que se inclinaba expectante hacia adelante, hasta que se detuvo de pronto y se retiró. Se limitó a sonreír amablemente cuando Matthew frunció las cejas. — Dime, Mathieu. ¿Qué planeas hacer este fin de semana?

Matthew miró seriamente la crepe entre los dedos de Francis, pero luego se encontró con la mirada fija y burlona de Francis. Bajó rápidamente la vista. — No mucho. Todavía tengo unas pocas cajas sin desempacar.

Francis no podía creerlo. Todavía respiraba algo agitado, pero una vez que conocía en juego de Francis, estaba decidido a no perder. — No, no, no querido —, le guiñó un ojo. — Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Qué piensas de…? Oh, ¿pero qué estoy haciendo? Aquí. Prueba este — Francis le tendió la crepe. Matthew lo miró con recelo, incluso después del vistazo anterior.

— ¿Por qué?

Francis intentó no reír complacido. — ¡Porque después no podrás decir que no!

Matthew alzó las cejas. — Bueno. Debo comprobarlo.

Los labios de Matthew se sintieron tan suaves, tan cálidos contra sus dedos. Francis apretó su otra mano en un puño y se mordió el labio conteniendo un gemido. Sintió el ligero roce de la lengua de Matthew en la punta de su dedo y una descarga eléctrica lo atravesó. Los ojos de Matthew se cerraron con un parpadeo, después los abrió lentamente y estos se encontraron con Francis con una oscura y ardiente intensidad.

La campanilla sobre la puerta resonó con alegría y una voz potente resonó a través de la tienda. — ¿Dónde está mi tarta?

Matthew se giró hacia atrás y rápidamente se cubrió la boca con la mano. Francis gimió para sus adentros. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Presentarle a Matthew a su ruidoso y narcisista mejor amigo alemán con exceso de confianza no era parte del plan de seducción de Francis.

— ¡Gilbert! — exclamó Francis con sarcástico deleite y verdaderamente frustrado. — Justo a tiempo como siempre.

Gilbert atravesó la tienda como un cañón, agarrando un cupcake mientras lo hacía. — Yeah, yeah, estoy aquí por mi tarta de cumpleaños y más vale que sea increíble.

— Pensaba que la fiesta era una sorpresa — Francis dirigió la frase a Roderich, que seguía resignado al alemán casi a trompicones.

— Ya sabes como es él — Roderich le arrebató el cupcake a Gilbert de la mano y lo fulminó con una mirada de advertencia.

Francis lo conocía perfectamente. El más mínimo indicio de que alguien estaba preparando algo para su cumpleaños, y Gilbert se habría quejado, engatusado, entrometido y presionado hasta enterarse del más mínimo detalle. Gilbert sonrió con suficiencia. — No podéis ocultarme nada, malditos.

— Antonio le contó — dijo Roderich simplemente.

Francis rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que Antonio le contó. — Porque no me sorprende. No obstante, Gilbert, te estás adelantando, _mon ami._

— De qué estás hablando, ¡es casi día seis! Será mejor que tengas mi _sachertorte_ lista o yo… — Gilbert se detuvo, mirando a Matthew como si recién se hubiera fijado en él. Su expresión se tornó brevemente en blanco, antes de mostrar una maliciosa sonrisa. — Déjame adivinar. Elegiste el _éclair._

Matthew se puso rojo. Francis apretó los dientes. Roderich golpeó a Gilbert en un hombro.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué? Esto es maltrato conyugal, podría presentar una demanda…

— Debo disculparme — dijo Roderich, sonriendo a Matthew digno y educado como siempre. — La inteligencia de Gilbert para relacionarse con la gente dejó de progresar en cuarto de primaria.

— ¡Roderich, Gilbert! — exclamó Francis, interrumpiendo a Gilbert antes de que soltara algo vulgar o inapropiado. — Este es Matthew. Un amigo. Estábamos _ocupados_ — le remarcó la palabra a Gilbert, quien alzó las cejas.

— Encantado de conocerte — dijo Matthew suavemente. El pecho de Francis se hinchó y su columna vertebral se estremeció al ver como Matthew se inclinaba titubeante. Esa timidez que mostraba de vez en cuando resultaba demasiado tentadora. Y pensar que apenas hace unos momentos esos labios sonrientes habían estado contra los dedos de Francis…

Roderich respondió al saludo de Matthew con un educado apretón de manos. — Igualmente —. Los modales de Roderich eran, como siempre, impecables. Francis nunca supo que había visto el refinado austriaco en Gilbert, quien ahora se encontraba apoyado contra el mostrador mirando a Matthew de arriba abajo.

— Así que, Matt, dime. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó a _mon ami_ Francis?

Matthew lo miró confuso. — ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Sí, ya sabes — Gilbert señaló los infames éclairs bajo el mostrador de cristal. — En poner uno de estos dos en tu boca para…

Francis agarró a Gilbert por el cuello de su camisa, tirando de él sobre el mostrador, y le susurró al oído. — Una palabra más y te juro que le contaré a Roderich sobre el striptease en Nueva York el mes pasado.

Gilbert entornó sus ojos. — Bien jugado, señor —. Cuando Francis lo soltó, Gilbert aclaró su garganta y se enderezó el cuello de la camisa. — Dame mi maldita tarta.

Francis sonrió triunfante. — Un momento, señor —. Caminó hasta la parte trasera de la tienda, escuchando a Roderich tras él.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Gilbert?

— ¡Nada! ¿No hace calor aquí? Así que, Matt, ¿a qué te dedicas? Déjame adivinar, inversor bancario. Ey, ¿eso son crepes de sirope de arce?

Francis sacó su increíble _sachertorte_ de la cocina, luego regresó al mostrador para encontrar a Gilbert dando buena cuenta de los crepes y a Roderich preguntando educadamente a Matthew sobre su trabajo. Francis estaba a punto de salvar a Matthew de un tema que sabía que el contable odiaba, cuando Gilbert lo agarró de una mano y lo arrastró bajo el mostrador.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? — susurró. — ¿Ya le pediste al Estudioso Señor Contable para salir?

Francis no quería darle explicaciones en ese momento, y no así. Sabía que sus amigos no lo entenderían, pensarían que esa sería una relación como las otras.

— Mira, solo lo conozco desde hace unos días.

Gilbert lo miró sin comprender. — ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Unos días? La semana pasada te lo montaste en el baño de hombres.

Francis miró preocupado hacia Matthew. — ¡Shh, no grites!

— ¡Se suponía que íbamos a ver una película! — Dijo Gilbert más alto. — ¡Después saliste al baño dos minutos y un instante después estabas camino de casa con algún tipo!

— Escucha, no fue así exactamente como…

— ¡Tuve que ver la película solo! ¿Sabes que ridículo se ve un hombre adulto viendo _"El Gato con Botas"_ solo? ¡Pensé que alguien llamaría a la policía!

— _Merde_, Gilbert, podrías simplemente…

— Tío, lo único que digo es que si puedes llevarte a alguien a la cama en el tiempo que tardas en mear, unos días es como una relación a largo plazo.

Francis lo fulminó con la mirada. Gilbert le sostuvo la mirada. — ¿Terminaste? — preguntó Francis finalmente. — ¿Sabes que eres increíblemente grosero, verdad, querido?

— Pff, suenas como Roderich. A mi modo de ver solo hay tres posibles explicaciones aquí — Gilbert enumeró con los dedos. — Uno: no te gusta. Dos: no le gustas. Tres… — Gilbert sonrió. _Merde_, podía ser tan odioso con esa asquerosa sonrisa. — Él _de verdad_ te gusta.

Quizás sus amigos sí podían entenderle después de todo. Francis se encogió de hombros en un intento de parecer indiferente. — ¿Y qué si lo hace?

Los ojos de Gilbert se iluminaron de modo un tanto familiar, de un preocupante y maquiavélico modo. —Ohhh. Bien, bien. — Volvió a sonreír antes de salir de detrás del mostrador. Se deslizó junto a Matthew y se inclinó demasiado cerca. — Matt, amigo mío. No estoy seguro de si Francis te lo ha contado ya, aunque no se porque me imagino que no lo hizo, pero hay una fiesta _awesome _planeada para mañana por la noche para celebrar el increíble momento en el cual el mundo cambió, mi llegada al mundo veintiocho años atrás. Tú, por supuesto, debes asistir.

Matthew se veía algo desconcertado. — ¿Debería?

— Deberías. Las fiestas en la Casa Beilschmidt tienden a ser un poco salvajes, así que tráete un cambio de pantalones — Francis golpeó su frente con su mano mientras Gilbert continuaba. — En cuanto a los regalos, soy partidario de los pantalones de seda, las pipas de fumar talladas en el siglo diecisiete, y los disfraces de _My Little Ponies…_

— Por favor no traigas nada —, interrumpió Roderich.

— Oh, nah, con unos calcetines o algo así bastará…

— Siente libre de ignorarlo, todo el mundo lo hace — Roderich pateó a Gilbert en la espinilla, y de algún modo consiguió hacerlo elegantemente. — Pero Francis ya debió haberte invitado. Nos vemos allí, ¿de acuerdo?

— Bueno, esto, — Matthew lanzó una mirada de reojo a Francis. — Eso suena genial, pero la verdad, Francis no me ha invitado.

Francis tragó saliva mientras Gilbert y Roderich lo miraban. Gilbert sacudió la cabeza disgustado. — Que poco tacto tienes, bastardo francés.

— ¿YO tengo poco tacto? Querido, viniendo de ti, que incluso tu maravillosa _sachertorte_ tiene más que tú. Además, me interrumpisteis antes de que tuviera oportunidad.

— No más excusas. Me avergüenzo de ti, Francis. Pensé que tú eras bueno en este tipo de cosas, tienes suficiente práctica… — el ataque verbal de Gilbert se convirtió en un grito incoherente cuando nuevamente Roderich lo golpeó en la espinilla. — Joder, tío, ¿puedes dejar de atacarme físicamente por hoy?

Roderich cogió la caja de la tarta con gracia y rapidez antes de empujar a Gilbert hacia la puerta. — Tenemos que irnos. Gracias por la tarta, Francis. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte, Matthew, y espero verte mañana a la noche.

Gilbert lanzó una larga e intensa mirada a Francis, mientras Roderich seguía tirando del cuello de su camisa. Alzó dos dedos en dirección a Francis, luego a Matthew. — _Man up, bro._

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y Francis dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Matthew se veía algo abrumado.

— Me disculpo — dijo Francis, molesto por la interrupción pero con una encantadora sonrisa. — Suele ser mejor ir conociendo a Gilbert más despacio. O nada en absoluto.

Matthew negó con la cabeza y se arregló la corbata con torpeza. — No, yo debería ser el que se disculpara. Cuando dije que no me habías invitado, no pretendía que sonara como… como si estuviera esperando que lo hicieras, o…

— ¿No quieres?

Matthew pareció abatido por un momento, antes de simular una expresión indiferente. — Lo siento, no quiero que te sientas obligado. — Francis se golpeó mentalmente, Matthew debió haberlo malinterpretado. — Creí que… — repitió. — Quiero decir, _ellos_ debieron de pensar que había algo entre nosotros. Oh, y las crepes estaban increíbles, por cierto.

Francis contuvo una risita. — Se que lo estaban.

— De todos modos, lo que me ibas a preguntar antes de que nos interrumpieran, la respuesta hubiera sido sí.

Y de nuevo, Matthew era totalmente adorable. El corazón de Francis pegó un salto, y supo que no podía andarse con rodeos y dejar pasar esa oportunidad. — Ya veo. Me alegro de escuchar eso, temía que tuviéramos un dilema.

Los ojos de Matthew brillaron esperanzados, pero su expresión todavía se mantenía algo insegura. — ¿Lo tenemos?

Francis se inclinó con los brazos sobre el mostrador y agachó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos y los labios de manera seductora. — No puedo permitir que nuestra primera cita sea en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi molesto amigo.

Matthew abrió los ojos, llenos de esperanza, y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. — ¿Cita?

— Sí, querido, solo tenemos una noche para arreglar esta situación, y una única opción. Cena conmigo. Esta noche.

Matthew parpadeó en silencio un par de veces antes de que una tímida sonrisa se extendiera lentamente por su cara. Se sacudió el pelo hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros en un claro intento de perecer indiferente. — Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Francis sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante la cautivadora sonrisa. Si había alguna duda de si Matthew estaba interesado en ir más allá, estas acababan de ser totalmente desechadas. — ¡Maravilloso, querido! Y conozco el lugar perfecto. Dime… ¿te gusta la comida italiana?

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la traductora:<strong> Dios mío, ¿cuánto he tardado? Tenéis mi permiso para lapidarme si queréis... u.u En fin, podría hablar sobre mis exámenes a fin de curso, mi falta de tiempo, etecé, etecé, pero solo serían excusas, pa que mentir xD Soy lo peor ;_; Prometo que el capi 3 vendrá muuuucho antes xDD ¡Nos vemoss! :)_

_* Pasta Choux:_ preparación de masa típica francesa de algunos pasteles, que se caracterizan por tener una masa muy ligera. Se suele comer fría y a menudo rellena con otros ingredientes que pueden ser dulces o salados.


	3. Vino y Pasta

**Nota del Traductor:** traducción autorizada por George deValier, muchísimas gracias por permitirme traducir esta maravillosa historia J Es mi primera traducción así que… sed indulgentes por fa xDD Cualquier recomendación que me ayude a mejorar mi forma de traducir bienvenida es J

Link al fic original: ( /s/7621352/1/La_Patisserie_de_la_Rose)

Link al autor: ( /u/2348750/George_deValier)

No olvidéis comentarle al autor en el fic original lo que os ha parecido su historia ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota del Autor: <em>**_Mi querida TCTBS, capítulo tres para ti. ¡Espero que te guste! Eres awesome, pero eso ya lo sabes ;-) Y espero que el italiano esté bien, por una vez no pude preguntarte por ello :-P_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO TRES<br>Vino y Pasta

·

— Puede que no fuera buena idea.

Matthew observó la expresión preocupada de Francis y sintió su corazón encogerse. Había cambiado de opinión. Matthew era demasiado aburrido, no había hablado lo suficiente, había hablado demasiado, él no sabía como flirtear, había hecho todo mal... — Oh. Está bien. Digo, lo entiendo si has cambiado...

— ¡No, no, no, querido! — Francis sonrió intentando tranquilizar y puso su mano suavemente tras su espalda. Matthew sintió que su tacto ardiente, cosquilleando bajo su piel. — Pedirte salir fue, posiblemente, la mejor idea que he tenido en lo que va de año. Simplemente no estoy seguro de haber escogido el mejor lugar.

— ¿Eh? — Matthew lanzó un vistazo al iluminado y repleto restaurante. ¿Qué podía preocupar tanto a Francis? El sitio parecía perfecto.

— No, debería estar bien - Francis habló en voz baja, como para si mismo. — Estoy seguro de que no trabajan los viernes... — Fue interrumpido por un grito

— ¡FRANCIS! — Un joven de baja estatura, sonriente, y de pelo ámbar se deslizaba por el restaurante lleno, empujando a través de los camareros y las bulliciosas mesas llenas, y echó los brazos alrededor de Francis. — ¡_François, grand frère,_ no te veía desde hacía mucho tiempo! ¡No desde el jueves! ¿Me has traído cupcakes? ¿No? No importa, puedes hacerme algunos para mañana por la noche, con glaseado de arco iris y chispitas y vas a la fiesta de Gilbert mañana por la noche, ¿cierto? ¿Sabes que Antonio se lo dijo? Lovino se puso de mal humor. Bueno, más de lo habitual.

— Oh, Feli — dijo Francis, con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios. — Así que _estás_ trabajando esta noche.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Estamos llenos y necesitamos todo el personal que podamos conseguir!

Francis sujetó a Matthew del brazo y empezó a dar marcha atrás despacito. — ¿De verdad? Entonces estoy seguro de que no hay mesas libres. Oh, bueno, supongo que nos iremos a otro...

— ¡No! ¡No seas tonto! Siempre hay sitio para la familia. Te daré una mesa. ¡LOVINO! — Francis se encogió ante el grito y le sonrió a Matthew disculpándose. El joven se sumergió en un griterío en rapidísimo italiano, rápidamente contestado por más gritos provenientes de la cocina. Nadie en el restaurante pareció darse cuenta.

— Lo siento — susurró Francis al oído de Matthew. — Como dije, puede que esto no fuera...

— ¡No, está bien! — Matthew nunca había estado en un sitio como ese. El sonido de los gritos y las carcajadas proveniente de las mesas, el olor del tomate y el ajo tostado en el ambiente; dibujos de los alimentos y de las campiñas italianas cubrían las paredes con sus vivos colores. Se sentía cálido, vivo, acogedor. De alguna extraña manera, le recordaba un poco a la pastelería de Francis. El alegre joven se volvió nuevamente a ellos hablando en inglés.

— Te guiaré a tu mesa habitual, aunque claro ya conoces el camino, tienes suerte de que esté libre con la de gente que hay esta noche y ¡oh! — el chico se paró, fijando sus ojos en Matthew, y exclamó. — ¡Hola!

— Oh. Hola.

— ¡Hola! — el pequeño italiano se llevó las manos a la boca, retorciéndolas frenéticamente. — Soy tan bruto. Oh Dios, lo siento, soy tan bruto, no me di... hola.

Matthew intentó no reírse. — Hola.

— Feliciano — dijo Francis, interrumpiendo su pequeña excusa de conversación. — Este es Matthew. Matthew, mi pequeño primo Feliciano.

Matthew extendió su mano pero, para su sorpresa, Feliciano lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. — ¡_Benvenuto,_ Matthew! ¡Estoy tan, tan contento de conocerte! ¡Bienvenido a _Casa Vargas_! ¡Wow, debes de ser realmente especial, eres el primero de los novios de Francis que trae aquí! Bueno, digo novios, pero todo el mundo sabe que Francis solo los usa para f...

— ¡ENTONCES! — gritó Francis. — ¿Qué hay de esa mesa, Feliciano?

— ¡Oh, sí! — Feliciano soltó a Matthew y se adentró en el restaurante. — ¡Seguidme!

Matthew trató de no pensar en lo dicho anteriormente por Feliciano, permitiéndole a Francis coger su mano y guiarlo a través del iluminado y atestado comedor. Se preguntó si su traje del trabajo sería lo suficientemente apropiado, entonces se preguntó si se vería demasiado elegante, después se preocupó por si Francis tenía pensado pagar la cuenta, esperó que la gente no hubiera reparado en sus manos entrelazadas, entonces Francis se giró y le sonrió. - ¡No tenía idea de que iba a estar tan lleno!

Todas las dudas y preocupaciones volaron lejos de la mente de Matthew. Sus mejillas se encendieron y le devolvió una sonrisa tímida. — ¡Supongo que eso significa que la comida es fantástica!

Con los ojos fijos en Francis, Matthew apenas se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido hasta que Feliciano se volvió e hizo un teatral gesto a la mesa junto a ellos. — ¡Su mesa, _signori!_ ¡Volveré con vuestro vino ahora mismo! — Miró nuevamente a Matthew, sonrió, dijo "Hola" una vez más, y luego salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Matthew soltó la mano de Francis con algo de renuencia, casi dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, y se sentó lentamente en la mesa.

- Es, eh... animado.

— Como no tienes idea, mon cher — Francis lanzó una mirada rápida, extrañamente nervioso, tras Feliciano justo antes se sentarse frente a Matthew.

La mesa estaba situada en una de las esquinas traseras del restaurante, algo apartada de las otras mesas, que le daba un aire más privado y aislado. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que de pronto el hecho de que estaba en una cita lo golpeó - una cita con un hombre que estaba muy, muy interesado en él-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que eso había pasado? De hecho, ¿alguna vez le había pasado? Si timidez natural lo superaba, solo podía mirar fijamente la mesa. Esto era real, era una cita, no solo una mañana casual en la pastelería después de ir a trabajar. Matthew no sabía que decir o que hacer con sus manos. Con aire distraído deslizó el vaso de vino sobre el mantel blanco roto, luego extendió la mano hacia la pequeña vela en el centro de la mesa. Un calor inesperado se extendió a través de sus dedos. — ¡Oh! — exclamó con sorpresa. — ¡Es real!

— ¿Perdona?

Matthew alzó la vista para ver a Francis observando divertido como sus dedos rodeaban el soporte de cristal. Matthew dejó caer la mano de inmediato. — Oh, nada, la verdad. Es solo que muchos restaurantes tienen de esas velas falsas hoy en día. Es bueno ver una real. Es más...

— ¿_Romantique_?

Matthew sintió sus labios contraerse y su piel calentarse ante esa familiar sonrisa de ojos brillantes, tono cadencioso y burlón. — Iba a decir, honesto.

— Por supuesto. Eso describe el sitio bastante bien, la verdad.

Lanzó una mirada a las mesas de alrededor, con familias charlando mientras comían pizza, y parejas mirandose uno al otro a través de sus copas de vino. — Es encantador. Cálido y acogedor. ¿Y es de tu familia?

Francis asintió. — De la rama italiana.

— ¿Hay ramas?

— Cariño, mi abuelo fue dejando niños a lo largo del mediterráneo como pétalos al viento. Estoy seguro de que futuras generaciones enteras de toda la región podrían investigar su ascendencia y llegarían a él — Francis le guiñó un ojo. — Si tan solo sus nietos fueran del tipo que tienen hijos.

Matthew se inclinó hacia él, intrigado. — ¿Por qué no lo son?

En ese momento, Feliciano reapareció como un tornado de colores en miniatura, sonriendo y saltando, blandiendo una botella de vino tinto. — ¡_La vostra bottiglia di vino rosso, signori_! O, ¡_votre bouteille de vin rouge, Messieurs_!

— O, _Ihre Flasche Rotwein, Herren -_ Matthew lanzó una sonrisa torcida al pequeño castaño, que inmediatamente abrió la boca y puso los ojos como platos. Matthew empezó a pensar que quizás había sido grosero o inadecuado, cuando finalmente Feliciano exclamó en respuesta.

— _¡O mio Dio,_ Matthew, hablas alemán!

— Oh, em... - Matthew parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido. Solo lo había dicho por decir, como contestación al juego de idiomas de Feliciano. — Bueno, solo un poco, probablemente eso estuvo incorrecto, fue solo...

— ¿Puedes enseñarme a decir algo? — le interrumpió Feliciano impaciente, con expresión brillante, sincera e intensa. No pareció darse cuenta de que Francis cogía la botella de vino y procedía a llenar las copas sobre la mesa. Matthew le pidió ayuda con la mirada, pero Francis apenas reprimió una risa tras una expresión de falsa inocencia.

— Bueno, lo intentaré si...

— ¿Puedes enseñarme como decir, 'Te quiero'? — preguntó Feliciano emocionado.

El gesto de Matthew se relajó en una suave sonrisa. Que cosa tan encantadora para preguntar. — Por supuesto. Se dice _'Ich liebe dich'._

Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron como platos y prácticamente empezó a dar saltitos. — ¡Oh! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¿Puedes escribirlo para mí? Te traeré un bolígrafo pero, oh, primero, también, ¿cómo dices, 'Eres guapo y perfecto'?

Matthew reprimió una risa. Feliciano era demasiado adorable. —_ Sie sind hübsch und perfekt._

— ¡_Grazie,_ Matthew! — dijo Feliciano con intensidad. — Solo una cosa más. ¿Cómo dices, 'Fóllame duro, magnífico y sucio cerdo sexual alemán'?

Matthew jadeó choqueado, y de pronto rompió en un ataque de tos. Francis le tendió una copa de vino. Matthew se lo bebió rápidamente.

— Feli — dijo Francis despacio —, no creo que el vocabulario de Matthew sobre alemán vaya tan lejos. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Gilbert?

El rostro de Feliciano se iluminó. — ¡Por supuesto! ¡Gilbert! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? _¡__Merci, __François__, grand frère! _— Feliciano saltó una vez más felizmente. Matthew miró hacia Francis por encima de su copa, sus ojos húmedos por la tos.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esa fue una sugerencia algo cruel?

Francis se encogió de hombros inocentemente y bebió un sorbo de vino. — No tengo ni idea, _mon cher._

Matthew bebió también, con lo que su tos quedó finalmente bajo control. Bueno, eso había sido bastante inesperado. — Así que, ¿quién es el magnífico, sucio alemán… eh… — Matthew se perdió entre murmullos y Francis no pudo evitar reírse.

— El hermano pequeño de Gilbert. Él y Feliciano están saliendo desde hace un año más o menos.

— Ya veo. Así que a eso era a lo que te referías antes.

Francis le guiñó un ojo, con su pelo rubio oscuro cayendo sobre sus brillantes ojos azules. — Digamos que el abuelo hace tiempo que se resignó a la idea de que es poco probable que tenga bisnietos.

— Oh — Matthew hizo una pausa para asimilar esa nueva información. Conocer a los amigos de Francis, Gilbert y Roderich, había sido revelador en sí mismo. Matthew no estaba acostumbrado a conocer otros hombres gay abiertamente, no en situaciones cotidianas como esa. Sin embargo, Francis parecía estar rodeado de ellos. Era muy diferente al entorno habitual de Matthew, que provenía de una pequeña ciudad.

— Así que conoces a muchos… — Matthew flaqueó a lo largo de la frase, pero siguió con determinación —, hombres gay, ¿no?

Francis rio y se acomodó en su silla. — Cariño, no tienes ni idea.

Matthew terminó su copa de vino, sintiéndose algo pequeño e ignorante. — No puedo imaginarlo. En mi vida solo conocí dos chicos gay. Y uno era mi hermano Alfred.

Los ojos de Francis se iluminaron con interés. — Nunca me contaste que tenías un hermano.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema. Incluso viviendo en otra ciudad, en otro país, Alfred siempre había eclipsado a Matthew. — Medio hermano, en realidad. Nunca vivimos juntos, excepto para las vacaciones. Vivía con su padre que es americano. En resumen, él es una versión más popular, más exitosa y más atractiva de mí.

Francis arrugó el ceño con incredulidad. — Más popular y exitoso, puede ser. ¿Más atractivo? Simplemente me niego a creerlo, cariño, a no ser que ese Alfred sea un Dios.

El chico sonrió sin creer lo que le decían, colorado hasta el cuello por el cumplido. — Algunos estarían de acuerdo con eso de la divinidad de Alfred — Matthew siempre había vivido a la sombra de Alfred. Pero Francis le hacía sentir especial por primera vez en su vida, por eso había estado evitando todo lo posible el tema de su famoso hermano. Pero no es el tipo de cosa que puedes esconder para siempre. Suspiró profundamente, cruzó su mirada con la del rubio, y se preparó para la inevitable reacción. — Mi hermano es Alfred F. Jones.

Las cejas de Francis se alzaron un momento sin comprender, antes de que su rostro mostrara una cautelosa comprensión. — ¡Oh! El jugador de beisbol… ¿no?

Matthew parpadeó un par de veces, choqueado, y suspiró aliviado. — Futbol americano.

— Futbol americano… — se rascó la barbilla pensativo. — _Ah oui,_ el estúpido juego con los cascos. Sí, hubo un escándalo el año pasado, ¿cierto? Lo del famoso quarterback que empezó a salir con un hombre británico y lo presentó ante los medios. Creo recordar haber visto algo en los periódicos. ¿Ese era tu hermano?

Matthew asintió. — Me sorprende que solo te suene de pasada. Causó un revuelo mediático en el país.

Francis hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano antes de rellenar la copa del canadiense. — No presto mucha atención a las noticias. Prefiero enfocarme en las cosas positivas. Como mi trabajo, mi pastelería. Mis amigos. Arte, música. Lugares hermosos. Personas hermosas — Francis le lanzó una mirada decidida antes de empujar la copa llena hacia Matthew. — Tú, cariño. — Su tono era descaradamente seductor, el brillo de sus ojos enviaba descargas eléctricas que manaban de la parte baja del estómago de Matthew. Este cogió la copa para intentar ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas, pero se negó a bajar los ojos. Su intenso cruce de miradas se vio interrumpido cuando alguien arrastró la silla junto a ellos y un hombre de pelo oscuro se dejó caer en ella con fuerza. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos y sin pestañear, con una extraña sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

— Hola.

— Hola — contestó Matthew vacilante, desviando la mirada y sosteniendo la copa contra su pecho. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Otro amigo o primo de Francis? ¿Por qué continuaban interrumpiendo los momentos como esos?

Los ojos del hombre iban de Matthew a Francis, con una expresión radiante y positiva. — Hola.

El chico no estaba seguro de que responder a eso. Francis dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. — Matthew, este es Antonio, un amigo particularmente irritante. Antonio, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El moreno no respondió. Se inclinó hacia Francis y le susurró entre dientes. — Gilbert me dijo que tenías un novio.

A Matthew le dio un vuelco el estómago. Novio… Francis puso los ojos en blanco. — Claro que lo hizo.

— Es mono — dijo Antonio en un susurro mal disimulado.

— Lo se.

— Eligió el _éclair,_ ¿verdad?

El canadiense sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Es que todos los amigos de Francis sabían eso? Francis miró a Antonio, quien le sonreía a Matthew distraídamente. — ¿Qué es eso… eso que haces?

Antonio lo miró confundido. — ¿Eso?

El francés dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado con una mano sobre su frente. — Lo de susurrar. Él todavía puede oírte, estúpido español, está aquí al lado.

Antonio se rascó la cabeza, se giró hacia el chico, y de nuevo mostró una sonrisa. — Bueno, encantado de conocerte, Matthew. Te ves mucho mejor que la mayoría de las citas de Francis.

— Cállate — silbó el francés entre dientes.

El español lo ignoró. — No es que no fueran atractivos, ¡pero nuestro Francis merece solo lo mejor!

Este sonrió desesperado. — Por favor, cállate.

El otro mantuvo una brillante sonrisa. — Así que es un cumplido, ¿eh?

Francis parecía a punto de estrangularlo. — _Oh mon Dieu,_ ¿por qué nunca eres capaz de mantener la boca cerrada?

Matthew escuchaba silenciosamente, una pequeña preocupación inundando su mente. Feliciano también había mencionado algo sobre las citas de Francis. Y después estaba esa extraña conversación en voz baja entre él y Gilbert esa misma tarde. Tal vez Francis en verdad tenía algunos secretos escondidos…

Antonio hizo un gesto con su mano. — Shush, Francis. Matthew, mañana por la noche vendrás a la fiesta de Gilbert, ¿no?

El chico se deshizo de su preocupación y se dijo que era un idiota. Así que Francis había tenido muchos 'líos'. ¿Y qué? Eso no quería decir que no estuviese interesado en él. Después de todo, muchos chicos tienen muchos líos. Pero Matthew nunca había hablado o actuado con alguien de ese modo. Era como si Francis hubiera sacado a la luz una parte de él desconocida hasta el momento. Y ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse si el otro sentía lo mismo. No podía acallar esa vocecita que le decía '¿Francis tratará a todos los demás así?'

De pronto recordó que tenía una pregunta que responder, pero Francis habló antes de que pudiera contestar. — Hablando de la fiesta sorpresa de Gil, Antonio…

El español se quejó en voz alta. — Oh, dejadlo todos ya, ¡sabes como es él! ¡Ni siquiera fui yo quien le dijo, a Feliciano se le escapó que estábamos haciendo algo! Y entonces Gil me arrinconó en la cocina, y me amenazó con una cuchara, y me dijo que le contaría a Lovino sobre el striptease en Nueva York…

— ¿Qué striptease en Nueva York?

Matthew sintió como la atmosfera se volvía fría. Se fijó en el chico joven tras él. En una mano sostenía una bandeja con pan y olivas, y la otra estaba apoyada en su cadera. Se parecía mucho a Feliciano, pero con el pelo algo más oscuro y una expresión enfadada. Antonio se puso blanco, y después rio con nerviosismo. — ¡Lovino, cariño! Eso es algo que incumbe a Gilbert, ¡nada que ver conmigo! — lanzó al rubio una sonrisa forzada. — ¿Verdad, Francis?

Este se encogió de hombros, con una expresión ligeramente triunfante. — No tengo nada que ver con esto, _mon ami_ — el moreno entrecerró los ojos, pero el otro solo sonrió.

Lovino alzó la barbilla y le lanzó una mirada astuta. — Hmm. Ya veremos. Antonio, lleva de vuelta tu fabuloso culo a la cocina. Estamos sin personal y se supone que deberías estar ayudando.

— ¡Intento ser sociable! — se quejó indignado.

Lovino inclinó la cabeza despacio, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. — ¿Nueva York, decías?

Antonio casi tiró la silla al suelo cuando se puso de pie. — ¡Debo irme! ¡Nos vemos mañana por la noche, Matt! Francis… — se inclinó sobre la mesa y le susurró al oído, lo bastante alto para que Matthew lo oyera. — Ni una palabra. No olvides que conozco muchos más trapos sucios tuyos de los que tú jamás conocerás de mí, _amigo_ — finalmente se incorporó, besó a Lovino en la mejilla, y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

— Gracias, Lovino — dijo Francis, su tono de voz empezando a sonar un poco tenso. — Matthew, este es mi otro pequeño primo italiano.

Lovino dejó caer el plato sobre la mesa con un ruido sordo, fijo sus ojos en el francés y habló antes de que Matthew pudiera decir nada. — Lo que sea. Aquí vuestros entrantes. ¿Qué striptease en Nueva York?

La expresión de Francis se mantuvo impasible mientras cogía una oliva del plato. — Sabes, creo que deberías hablarlo con Roderich.

Este miró al francés, después fijó su vista en Matthew, quien le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. — Bien — dijo. Apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre Francis. — Será mejor que no me estés escondiendo nada, _cugino_. No vayas a olvidar las cosas que se de ti — El otro se limitó a comer una oliva y sonreírle. Lovino se alzó, le hizo un movimiento de cabeza al canadiense, y se giró de vuelta hacia la cocina.

Francis cerró los ojos, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, dio un largo trago a su copa de vino, y sonrió disculpándose. — De verdad que lo siento. Pero, ¿dónde estábamos? Cuéntame más sobre… ti — movió las cejas y Matthew contuvo una risa. En lugar de eso, alzó una ceja y trató de parecer impresionado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre?

Francis gimió y se dejó caer en la silla. — No sirve de nada, lo se. Estoy completamente atascado aquí.

Matthew bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa. Era agradable que por una vez fuera Francis el nervioso. — Bueno, — dijo, peinándose el pelo hacia atrás y tratando de borrar su sonrisa — te he estado hablando de mí toda la semana. No hay mucho más que contar.

El rubio alzó una ceja maliciosamente. — Siempre hay más que contar.

— ¿Oh? — el canadiense se incorporó y alzó la barbilla. — De acuerdo, _François_ — el francés frunció el labio en tono de burla. — Cuéntame. ¿Por qué dejaste Paris? ¿Algún escándalo, quizás? — Matthew exclamó en voz baja, de manera dramática — ¿Un amante despechado? ¿Un escándalo político? ¿Un peligroso pasado a punto de alcanzarte?

Francis alzó ligeramente la comisura de los labios, además de mostrar un pequeño tic en la ceja. Bajo la mirada y dijo con voz entrecortada. — ¿De verdad deseas saberlo, _mon cher?_

El chico apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano y se inclinó sobre la mesa. — Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿recuerdas? Me encantaría escuchar todos tus secretos sucios.

El francés gimió desde el fondo de su garganta, y contuvo el aliento en su boca. Se lanzó hacia adelante hasta que estuvo tan cerca de Matthew que podía sentir su cálido aliento en sus mejillas. — Si insistes. La verdad es…

— ¿Dónde está? — una voz profunda y con fuerte acento resonó de pronto por todo el restaurante. — ¿Dónde está el chico que mi Francis trajo finalmente a casa con su abuelo?

Matthew se rio con incrédula decepción. Francis cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza. — _Mathieu,_ cariño, podemos irnos ahora mismo…

El chico se apartó y sonrió. — En realidad estoy disfrutando un poco viéndote sufrir.

Los ojos del francés brillaron para luego entrecerrarlos. — Tú pequeño sádico… ¡Abuelo Roma! — se incorporó rápidamente y de pronto fue abrazado por un hombre alto de pelo oscuro que le besó en ambas mejillas. El joven canadiense sonrió amablemente, listo para ser cortés, tranquilo y civilizado, y preguntándose cuánto tiempo tomaría esa interrupción.

— ¡Francis, hijo mío! ¿Dónde has estado este último tiempo? ¿Muy ocupado para tu propia familia? ¿No tienes tiempo para visitar a tu viejo abuelo? — El abuelo de Francis se veía sorpresivamente joven. Tenía los mismos rasgos de Feliciano y Lovino, pero también pudo ver a Francis en su gesto salvaje y sus ojos maliciosos. Alzó a su nieto y lo observó de arriba abajo. — ¿Estás comiendo apropiadamente, Francis? ¡No puedes vivir de bollos y pasteles únicamente, hijo mío!

La cara del aludido se puso roja. El canadiense no podía evitar el pensar que era algo adorable. — Sí, abuelo, lo se. Ahora, por favor…

— ¡Y, Matthew! — Roma soltó a su nieto y se giró. Matthew se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, pero, una vez más, fue rodeado por un fuerte abrazo. — ¡Bienvenido, _benvenuto!_

— Eh… encantado de conocerle — dijo con voz ahogada. Roma lo soltó y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Lo apartó el largo de sus brazos observándolo de arriba abajo. Por el rabillo del ojo Matthew podía ver como Francis se llevaba las manos a la cara.

— ¡Oh, sí que eres guapo! — gritó Roma. — El buen gusto corre en las venas de la familia. ¡Bien hecho, Francis, hijo mío, bien hecho! ¿A qué te dedicas, Matthew?

— Soy contable — contestó rápido.

— ¿Contable, hmm? ¿Qué tipo de beneficios fiscales podrías calcular para nosotros? — el joven intentó balbucear una respuesta insegura antes de que Roma le palmeara el hombro y riera estruendosamente. — ¡Broma, estoy bromeando, Matthew!

— ¿Has terminado? — preguntó el francés con los labios fruncidos. — La verdad, no sabía que toda la familia estaba trabajando esta noche — su voz se notaba peligrosamente tensa.

— ¡Claro que no lo sabías! Estoy seguro de que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que ser interrumpido por tu molesta familia toda la noche. Así que… — Roma silbó y, segundos más tarde, un camarero apareció con una bolsa de plástico con los envases con la comida y una segunda botella de vino. Este sonrió a Matthew y le guiñó un ojo. — Así que salir de aquí.

Matthew decidió que le gustaba el abuelo de Francis.

.

— ¡Esto es increíble! — dijo Matthew por tercera vez, la mejor carbonara que había probado nunca. Apenas se detuvo un momento para preocuparse del desastre que probablemente estaba haciendo, intentando comer fettuccine de un envase de plástico sobre sus rodillas con un tenedor de plástico. Por supuesto que sabía que había algunas salpicaduras de salsa en su camisa, y que estaba siendo observado por Francis, pero los sabores suaves, intensos, estallando en su lengua hacía todo eso algo sin importancia. Francis rio bajito junto a él.

— La mejor pasta fuera de Italia. Quizás, incluso, la mejor del mundo.

El joven canadiense fijó su vista en las luces reflejándose en el agua. Ese lugar no era tan malo como había pensado en un principio. Sentado ahí, en ese banco junto al francés, comiendo pasta y pasándose botella de vino el uno al otro, la ciudad parecía realmente hermosa. La noche estaba extrañamente cálida para la temporada, una fina capa de estrellas brillaban débilmente sobre sus cabezas, y muy pocas personas pasaban por donde ellos estaban, sentados en la pasarela junto al río. Matthew dio otro bocado a la cremosa pasta, y después lanzó una mirada de reojo a Francis. — Así que, hacer magia con la comida es cosa de familia, ¿no?

— Un regalo y una maldición — el chico alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Los ojos del francés brillaban con una familiar picardía. — La legenda cuenta que un pariente lejano fue el jefe de cocina del Emperador de Roma.

— ¿Oh? — con esfuerzo, Matthew contuvo la sonrisa de sus labios. — ¿Cuál? — preguntó con cara seria.

El francés hizo un gesto grácil con la mano. Había terminado su plato de pasta, pero seguía estando perfectamente limpio y elegante, como siempre. Había comido con tanta elegancia como cuando hacía cualquier otra cosa. — Oh, uno de esos emperadores a los que les gustaba su comida, ya sabes.

— ¿Caligula? — preguntó al azar.

— _Oui,_ sí, ese será. De todos modos, la historia dice, que el emperador iba a celebrar una gran festividad. La noche antes de la fiesta, Llamó a su jefe de cocina a su presencia. El emperador le dijo que si no creaba el manjar más maravilloso, sorprendente y delicioso que hubiera probado nunca, lo mandaría crucificar. Francis hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de vino, luego le pasó la botella a Matthew. — El chef estaba, naturalmente, preocupado. Así que llamó al malvado Dios del inframundo, Hades.

— Como tú hiciste — Matthew escondió su sonrisa tras la botella.

El otro entrecerró los ojos, pero continuó igualmente. — Hizo un pacto con el Dios. A cambio del mayor talento culinario conocido en todo el mundo, el chef le cedería su alma al inframundo. Y además, todos sus descendientes serían bendecidos con el mismo talento y la misma maldición. A menos que… — Francis bajó el tono bromeando.

— ¿A menos qué? — le instó Matthew, sus ojos dando a Francis una divertida y magnética mirada.

— A menos que, ayudándose de su talento, el descendiente sea capaz de que una persona buena y de corazón puro se enamore de él. Si podemos hacer eso, estaremos a salvo de la maldición.

Matthew alzó las cejas escéptico. — ¿Una persona de corazón puro? Parece una peli de Disney.

La voz de Francis, siempre suave y dulce como el azúcar, le llegó profunda, divertida, y casi áspera. — Alguien como tú, _mon cher._

Un estremecimiento de deseo recorrió la columna vertebral del canadiense, pero él simplemente sonrió con desdén y se giró hacia el río. — Me pregunto a cuantos chicos le habrás dicho la misma frase.

El otro lo ignoró. — Pero, hay un truco.

El canadiense tomó un largo sorbo a de vino. — ¿No la hay siempre?

— Me da la impresión de que no te estás tomando esto en serio, cariño — Matthew se giró hacia él, y los ojos de Francis parecían desafiarlo. Su mirada hizo arder su piel. Intentó mostrarle una sonrisa sarcástica, pero no estaba muy seguro de si lo logró.

— Oh no, por favor. Cuéntame. ¿Cuál es el truco?

Francis cogió la botella de vino, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la del canadiense. Este sentía como el roce le disparaba el pulso en sus venas. El francés le devolvió una sonrisa burlona… la suya tuvo mejores resultados. — Si somos capaces de conseguirlo, que una persona de corazón puro se enamore de nosotros, entonces recuperaremos nuestra alma… pero perderemos nuestro talento.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — estaba bastante seguro de que su voz entrecortada había estropeado en intento de sarcasmo. — Si ese es el caso, entonces… ¿merece la pena?

Francis alzó lentamente la botella hacia sus labios, sin liberar la mano del chico bajo la suya. Bebió lentamente, sin apartar la vista de él. — El amor o el renombre. Es una elección bastante sencilla, ¿no?

Matthew se sintió de pronto más vívido, más consciente. El calor de Francis a su lado, la suave presión de sus dedos, el brillo de sirena en sus ojos. Pero incluso así de cerca, derrotado, con la sangre bullendo en su interior, trató de alejar las preocupaciones de su mente, la preocupación constante sobre sus citas y sus novios, la persistente duda de cuántas veces habría dicho Francis esas palabras. — Es una leyenda interesante — finalmente se las arregló para decir. — ¿Crees que podrás evitar la maldición?

Francis sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. — Estoy trabajando en ello.

Matthew dejó caer su mirada, sintiendo su cuello arder. Cerró la tapa del recipiente de plástico y la colocó en el banco junto a él, y luego tomó otro sorbo de vino. Realmente estaba empezando a sentir sus efectos. — Así que, Francis — le preguntó de pronto, — ¿por qué te fuiste?

— ¿Irme? — preguntó confuso.

— ¿Por qué dejaste Paris por Canadá?

El francés se volvió hacia él en el banco, a continuación, apoyó el brazo en el respaldo tras ellos. — Hambre de nuevas experiencias, _Mathieu._ Uno nunca sabe lo que le deparará la vida. A veces es difícil dejar lo que ya conocemos, pero entonces, algunas veces te trae algo que de otro modo jamás hubieras soñado.

Matthew sentía el calor inundando su pecho. Era como si Francis estuviera hablando de su propia experiencia. Nunca hubiera pensado que salir de su pequeño y tranquilo pueblo le llevaría hasta alguien como Francis. Toda la noche desde que habían salido del restaurante había fluido de manera tranquila. Era tan natural hablar con Francis, para ser justos con él. Pero más que natural, era emocionante. Las miradas nada sutiles, las sonrisas brillantes y mal disimuladas, los roces en el pelo, como sujetaba su labio entre los dientes, y los pequeños roces de sus manos y sus pies. El saber que ambos eran conscientes de lo que estaba pasando y hacia donde se dirigía, la dulce anticipación y la ansiosa espera para llegar allí. Pero ahora que la noche se iba tranquilizando, y el silencio entre ellos se alargaba, Matthew no podía dejar pasar de nuevo el tema anterior. Hizo la pregunta después de pensarlo bien.

— ¿Vas a muchas citas, Francis?

El fuerte suspiro y el repentino silencio le dieron la respuesta. Pero luego se rio suavemente. — Por favor, no es nada. Ya sabes como son los amigos y la familia. Adoran hacer un drama de nada.

Matthew aceptó la respuesta por el momento. Después de todo, no era de su incumbencia. — Entiendo. Alfred es igual.

— Me gustaría conocer a Alfred.

El simple pensamiento le heló la sangre. Sacudió la cabeza con ojos abiertos. — No.

Francis sonrió, a pesar de que su expresión se volvió algo confusa. — ¿Por qué no?

— Porque todo el mundo le prefiere a él — dijo sin poder evitarlo.

El francés lo miró algo escéptico pero divertido. — Ya lo veremos. Pero no hablemos de tu hermano ahora. No me dijiste que tal hoy en el trabajo.

Pudo sentir su cara entristecerse. Se encogió de hombros y observó en dirección al rio. — No hay nada que contar. Es lo mismo todos los días.

— No te gusta tu trabajo.

Matthew alzó la vista. Francis apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano en un gesto de curiosidad y empatía. El canadiense suspiró una vez más. — Es un trabajo. Soy afortunado.

— Pero no es una pasión.

El chico frunció el ceño algo molesto, que cosa tan cruel para decir. — Muy poca gente llega a trabajar en lo que ama, Francis.

— ¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres? — no contestó. No sabía que contestar. Este preguntó de nuevo. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres ser? ¿Cómo cuando eras niño?

Matthew sonrió suavemente. — Jugador de hockey profesional.

— ¿Y por qué renunciaste a ello?

El canadiense rodó los ojos. — No es un objetivo muy razonable, ¿no?

— Bueno, incluso si no lo es… ¿no amas patinar? ¿Jugar?

El chico bajó la mirada a la botella vacía mientras pensaba en la pregunta. Él amaba patinar, muchísimo. No lo había pensado en años. Porque, bueno… porque era imposible, ¿cierto? — Bueno… sí, pero…

— ¿Todavía patinas? — Matthew alzó la vista. Con el reflejo de la luz sobre el rio, los ojos de Francis parecían atravesarlo.

— No. No tengo tiempo. Pero… — no estaba muy seguro de porque se detenía.

Francis inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. — ¿Pero?

— Bueno… — los recuerdos volvieron de pronto. Deslizándose solo sobre un lago helado, con el aliento empañado y el sol descendiendo del cielo que poco a poco se oscurece. Corriendo en una pista de patinaje abarrotada, esquivando a los patinadores más lentos con facilidad mientras más atrás Alfred luchaba por ponerse de pie. El latido acelerado de su corazón después de cada partido, la emoción salvaje y vertiginosa de ganar a un equipo que nunca habías logrado igualar. — Amo el hockey como cuando era niño. Aunque solo sea patinar sobre el hielo, por mi cuenta. Siempre he pensado que sería bueno tener aunque fuera una pequeña pista de patinaje, una sin la política y el esnobismo que a veces conlleva. Simplemente un sitio agradable, donde los niños puedan aprender, con clases de hockey y de baile y un pequeño café junto a la pista — Matthew se encogió de hombros arreglándose el pelo hacia atrás, algo avergonzado. — Uf. Nunca le había dicho eso a nadie — se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Francis rozar la suya, apartando el pelo de su cara. El roce le puso la piel de gallina.

Francis cruzó su mirada con la de Matthew, quedando en silencio durante un momento. Su voz, cuando habló, no era burlona o dura. Era simplemente honesto. — Espero escuchar muchas más cosas que nunca hayas contado a nadie.

.

El camino hacia la pastelería de Francis les llevó el doble de lo usual. Caminaba lentamente, frotándose los brazos, y sintiendo su estomago retorcerse. Apenas habían hablado desde que dejaron el río, pero se sentían perfectamente cómodos así. Ellos no necesitaban hablar. Cuando Francis frenó de pronto, Matthew tardó un momento en notar que ya habían llegado a la puerta de la pastelería. Su estómago dio un vuelco. Le volvió lentamente para enfrentar al francés, sus miradas encontrándose.

— Así que. Bueno. Um. Gracias por tu compañía — de nuevo volvía a la exagerada cortesía, como siempre que se sentía nervioso. — Y por la cena. Lo he pasado genial.

— No se como disculparme por lo de antes… — Francis bajó la mirada y se pasó la mano por el pelo. — Ah, fue un completo desastre — el canadiense rio en voz baja.

— Bueno, fue interesante.

El francés suspiró dramáticamente y alzó los ojos al cielo. — Me habría gustado que nuestra primera cita fuera perfecta y romántica, cariño. No… 'interesante'.

— Oh, no fue tan malo — en realidad se sentía aliviado al ver que el chico no era siempre tan cortés y perfectamente encantador como al principio. La verdad no sabía cuanto tiempo podría haber soportado eso. — Además esto se está volviendo 'perfecto y romántico' ahora mismo.

— Hm — el chico sonrió suavemente y bajó la vista de nuevo. — Creo que tienes razón, _Monsieur._

El corazón de Matthew latía velozmente bajo la mirada atenta de Francis. — Además, me gusta tu familia. Y tendré que conocer a más amigos tuyos mañana también, ¿verdad?

El francés entrecerró los ojos. — Estás descubriendo demasiado por mi parte. Tendremos que ajustar cuentas, querido.

Matthew encogió los hombros disculpándose. — Solo está Alfred por mi parte, me temo. Oh, bueno, está Kumajiro.

Francis alzó las cejas. — ¿Kumajiro?

El canadiense posó su mirada sobre la suya lo más fijamente que pudo. — Sí. Vive conmigo, conoce todos mis secretos, duerme en mi cama todas las noches y vela por mí cada día — Matthew se rindió ante la expresión confundida de su compañero y sonrió. — Es mi osito de peluche.

La expresión de Francis se suavizó, mientras se reía entre dientes. — Bien. Justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser más adorable, cariño.

Matthew bajó la mirada y se preguntó a donde les llevaría todo esto: el constante contacto visual, el roce de manos, esa agitación ardiente y ese sentimiento cálido y familiar. Pero él no quería forzar nada, no quería malinterpretar esto, no quería… pero entonces Francis dio un paso hacia él y puso una mano en su cintura. Alzó los ojos y entreabrió los labios. El calor se extendió de la mano del francés hasta su cintura, a lo largo de su espalda, a través de su estomago, disparándose hacia abajo y extendiéndose como el fuego. Los ojos azules de Francis se grabaron a fuego en los suyos y enviaron un aleteo a través de sus hombros. Se inclinó más cerca, y tan pronto como Matthew se dio cuenta de que Francis iba a besarlo, venció la distancia definitiva él mismo. Sus labios lo rozaron firme y suavemente, y Matthew gimió incapaz de evitarlo.

Esa culminación de semanas de miradas furtivas, roces y juegos de palabras atravesaron a Matthew como una descarga eléctrica. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de Francis, deslizándolas hacia abajo por su espalda. Este lo estrechó más por las caderas, profundizando el beso. Y, oh, no es que él tuviera mucho con que comparar, pero Francis era el besador más increíble para su limitada experiencia. Su lengua suave pero firme, sus labios gentiles pero rudos, su pelo sedoso haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla con un ligero olor a lavanda, la abrumadora sensación de su tacto y el olor, el sabor a tomate y menta, e incluso un pequeño indicio de chocolate… Matthew rompió el beso a regañadientes para tomar aire, apenas consciente de que llevaba casi un minuto sin respirar. Rio con voz temblorosa, con sus brazos todavía firmes alrededor del francés.

— Bueno, — dijo Francis en un susurro, sus labios rozando los suyos mientras hablaba — supongo que es cierto lo que dicen de los jugadores de hockey.

Matthew estrujó su cerebro en busca de una explicación. — ¿Algo sobre palos?

El francés ahogó una risita divertida. — No. Que siempre encuentran una fisura abierta por donde colarse — el canadiense lo miró un momento, algo desconcertado. Gracias a Dios, Francis se explicó. — Jugadores de hockey. Encontrar una abertura. Es un juego de palabras terriblemente malo, lo se. Um… esto es verdaderamente incómodo. ¿Podemos simplemente besarnos de nuevo, por favor?

Matthew asintió con rapidez. — Sí. — El segundo beso fue más intenso que el primero, pero con una brillante e incontenible sonrisa entre sus labios. Nunca había sentido algo tan bueno, tan confortable, tan perfectamente natural y sencillo y que hacía sus rodillas temblar.

Pero, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Francis le iba a pedir salir? ¿Así era como funcionaba? Él solo había tenido unas pocas citas, pero por lo que todo el mundo decía Francis parecía haber tenido muchas más. De pronto empezó a preocuparse por lo que eso significaba. Entonces se preocupó por los ojos confusos del francés, por su cara de incertidumbre, y nuevamente empezó a pensar si había hecho algo mal. Empezó a soltar sus manos, pero Francis las sujetó en el último momento. — Ven a desayunar conmigo.

Matthew solo pudo asentir. — ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya? — las palabras salieron más suplicantes de lo que él pretendía. Francis gimió.

— No me tientes. Tan pronto como puedas estar aquí, cariño. Empiezo a cocinar a las cuatro.

Matthew se mordió los labios, asintió, e intentó decirse que esto era una buena señal. Francis no le estaba pidiendo salir, pero era seguro que quería seguir viéndolo. Probablemente solo quería tomarse las cosas con calma. — Me gusta dormir los sabados — dijo en lo que esperaba que fuera un tono indiferente. — ¿Digamos que a las ocho?

— Mm — Francis acercó más al canadiense por la cintura. Todos los intentos de indiferencia volaron lejos con los besos de Francis en sus mejillas, sus labios, su mandibula, su oreja… — Esperaré tu llegada impaciente y con unas crepes con sirope de arce.

El canadiense soltó una risita temblorosa por el aliento cálido en su oreja. — Entonces no me retrasaré… _mon cher._

* * *

><p><em>Continuará...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota de la<em>_ traductora:_**_ pretendía actualizar esto más rápido, sin embargo parece ser que últimamente tengo demasiada vida social... increíble o_o Ok no xD En fin, aquí está el capi 3, uno de mis favoritos asdasdf. Espero no torturaros tanto para el próximo capi y actualizar más prontito x3 Por si a alguien le interesa, si tuviera muchos más reviews actualizaría mucho antes 9.9 ... :D_

_¡Nos vemooos! x)_


End file.
